


The King Fisher

by Mini_Moriarty (orphan_account)



Category: Korea - Fandom
Genre: Andrew Scott - Freeform, Baby Andrew!, First In The Fandom, Fluff, His first movie ever, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mini_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it was so short...and terribly written. It was my first fic of this sort.</p><p>Thanks for reading it anyways!</p></blockquote>





	The King Fisher

It was a warm spring noon and Luke Moran and young, little Eamon were sitting on the dock by the lake. Eamon was only nine, when Luke was nineteen. Eamon swung his legs, humming. “Sh! Do you hear that?” Luke asked as he put his arm around the small boy’s shoulders.

“King Fisher?” he whispered excitedly. Luke nodded, and Eamon smiled. Eamon didn’t see why Father didn’t like the Morans, especially Luke. Father said that Luke would hurt him if he had the chance. But Eamon didn’t care, he liked him and Vis versa. He cuddled up to the man.

“You know, Eamon, one day you won’t need my help to identify a King Fisher,” Luke said as his hand slid off of Eamon’s shoulder and onto the old, wooden deck. His feet were slightly dipped into the water.

“Yes, and one day we won’t have to come here in secret.” Eamon scooted towards the rocks at the edge of the dock. He looked them over and picked up the largest one. He scooted back over to Luke and handed it to him. They did this all the time, Eamon would find the biggest rock, give it to Luke, and he would throw it as far as he could.

Then out of the blue Luke said, “And one day liking other boys won’t be a bad thing.” Eamon already knew this. Luke liked boys, Eamon didn’t care. As long as he didn’t change then he was happy.

“Yeah, and you can get a boyfriend and get married and have kids and-” Luke interrupted him.

“That’s not how it works, A. You see, only boys and girls can have babies together.” Luke chuckled. Eamon loved the nickname, A. It meant he was always first. Whenever Luke did something alphabetically he would always remember Eamon. Plus, it was much shorter and easier to say.

“Oh…why?” Eamon asked, staring at the rock in Luke's big hands.

Luke just shook his head and raised his hand with the rock in it. With everything he had he flung it into the lake. It  _just_ made it to the middle. There was a loud _SPLOOSH_ as it hit the water. Eamon giggled and clapped. He was so cute...

"Uh, Eamon, do you like boys or girls?" Luke asked, eyebrow arched. Eamon knitted his eyebrows, confused. 

"Both, I guess," he responded knocking his shoes together. He had never really thought about it. He liked Luke, of course he did, but girls were pretty. But compared to Luke, Luke was handsome. He was amazing...so both. He like both.

"Do you...like any boys?" he licked his lips. 

"You aren't that bad." Eamon's cheeks flared deep red.

"Oh really? You think so. Have you ever...kissed a boy?" Luke could already feel himself getting hard. Eamon shook his head 'no'. "Would you like to?" 

Eamon looked up at Luke and studied his face. Was this an offer? If it was, Eamon was willing to take it. He nodded slowly. 

"Are you sure? There is no going back from this." Eamon nodded again. "Ok," Luke replied. He cupped Eamon's small jaw in his hands. Eamon didn't know what to do, so he just closed his eyes, Luke would know. 

Then it happened. Their lips came into contact. Eamon's were so small, but soft. Luke's were a bit rough, but moved softly against Eamon's. Heat was building up in Luke's lower torso. Eamon opened his eyes and saw Luke. They were so close, it was so nice to be this close to him. Then Luke was getting a bit more rough, pushing his lips more forcefully against the boy's. Eamon let out a whimper, which just seemed to cheer on Luke. He wanted more than just this little kiss. He nipped softly at Eamon's lower lip. Eamon let out a surprised squeal. He obviously wasn't getting it, so Luke forced his large tongue into the boys mouth. He knew this was wrong, but he wouldn't stop himself. Eamon pulled away, gasping for breath. Luke let out a small sigh, slightly disappointed. 

"So, how was it?" he asked, pushing some hair from his eyes.

"Fine, just fine..." Eamon replied, starting to breath normally again.

Luke began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. God, he was so hard. This shouldn't take long. He pulled himself out and began stroking his hard length.

"Luke, what are you doing?" he asked, staring at his quickly moving hand. Luke's cock was red and swollen already.

"Gettin' off," Luke moaned. Eamon continued to stare. "There's something you can do for me if you'd like, A."

"Sure," he shrugged.

Luke removed his hand and turned himself towards Eamon, legs wide open. "Just, suck on it, like a lolli, ok?" Eamon nodded and licked his lips again.

He got down on his knees and bent towards him. He wrapped his mouth around him, slowly moving up and down. Luke let out a loud moan, resting his hand on Eamon's head. Eamon's mouth was so small and wet and hot. God, he was perfect for this, he was  _made_ for this. 

"Yes, A, just a little further!" He moaned, as he forced Eamon's head down. He let out a gagged whimper. Luke bucked his hips slightly, pushing himself deeper into the boys mouth. 

Without a warning, Luke came deep in the back of Eamon's throat. He let out loud moan and lolled his head back. Eamon removed his mouth from Luke's large cock, wiping his mouth of some saliva and come that was dripping out of his mouth. 

"How did I do?" Eamon asked, sitting back up.

Luke opened his eyes and stuffed himself back in his pants. "You did amazing."

Then they went back to talking, and throwing stones, as if nothing even happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short...and terribly written. It was my first fic of this sort.
> 
> Thanks for reading it anyways!


End file.
